Twin Blade Illusion
by Kitabug69
Summary: This Fan Fic was started by my cousin and then handed to me by him to finish it so I did. The plot follows a young girl that is a double agent, Nori Nanba Mutsu and she is everything but normal. Come follow her in her twisted and hidden world of Illusion.


"Twin Bladed Illusion" Chapter 1

It is a beautiful summer afternoon as the birds are singing and sun shines bright on the day. An attractive young woman walks up the sidewalk to see a young man standing out on the walkway watering the prettiest blue flowers at the Flower Shop on the corner.

"Hello there." She says to the young man. He turns to see who is speaking to him, when he sees a woman with long golden hair and big blue eyes she is smiling at him. He stands there stunned by her beauty,

"Are you alright?" she asks him.

"Oh yes, I am sorry your just so?" he started to says as another young man walked out of the flower shop.

"Hey Ken... WOW, who's your new friend?" the other young man said walking over to them. The young lady laughed by the other ones response,

"I... Well..." Ken says raising his hand to the back of his head in confusion and smiling.

"Hello, I am new around here and I was out walking to get to know the neighborhood and the area. I saw your friend here and thought I would say hello." She tells him.

"Such a beautiful young lady out walking alone, that should be a crime. My name is Yohji and mister speechless here is Ken. We run the flower shop here. It is nice to meet you Miss Uh."

"Oh, I am sorry my name is Erin." She tells them offering her hand.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady," Yohji says as he kisses the back of her hand. She giggles at Yohji's actions.

"Oh, Yohji knock it off and get back to work," another young man said walking out of the shop. Yohji looks up to see Omi walking out,

"And this my dear is Omi he works here with us as well, there's one more of us and AH here he is now, this is Aya." Yohji tells her as Aya walks out as well.

"What are you doing Yohji we have work that needs to be done and you're out here messing with a women that walks by." Aya tells him.

Aya stops looking at the young woman, he walks over to her looking at her. "Your new around here, I have never seen you here before." Aya tells her, with a touch of uncertainty in his tone.

"Yes, I moved in a few days ago down the street." She tells him. Aya turns around walking back inside not saying anything to her, he turns back to look at her again.

"Well that was rude," she says under her breath.

"Pay no attention to him that's just the way Aya is." Ken says to her. She looks at Ken and smiles.

"Well it is good to know that you all are not like him." She says laughing.

"Well I guess I should finish my walk. It was nice meeting you all." She says to them.

"Wait..." Yohji says to her as she is walking off.

"Yes," She says with a smile.

"What would you say to me showing you the town tonight?" Yohji asks her.

"Are you asking me out on a date Yohji, you do not even know me?" She tells him.

"Well yeah... I guess I am and I will get to know you if you say yes." Yohji says with a big smile.

"Well then I guess it is a date. Should I meet you here in front of the flower shop?" She asks him.

"That will be great, say around seven?" Yohji says.

"Seven it is then, I will be looking forward to it. I will see you then." She says, walking away. Yohji smiles watching her walk around the corner.

"I think he's crazy for sending her in there. What makes him think she will be able to get the information we need on them. She will never be able to do it." Crawford says to the others, as they walk down a corridor to an office.

"You know she can do it, she has the ability to do it. I just think you're upset because we do not get to go." Nagi tells Crawford, as he opens the door to the office. They all enter the room taking a seat waiting for the others to arrive.

"I think she should have them were she wants them by the end of the week." Fararello says.

"She has the ability to make you do what ever she wants." Nagi says.

"Given that she has won your trust. She has fallbacks on her powers. That is why I say she will never do it; she has to win the trust of all of them not just two or three of them or it will never work and Aya is not going to be so easy for her to win over." Crawford exclaims.

"What about you Schuldich you're being very quiet over there. You have not said a word since we have got the news that he was sending her in to do this." Nagi says, looking over to him as he looks out the window.

"I am with Crawford on this; he should have never sent her in, it is too dangerous." Schuldich says not looking away from peering out the window.

"It is not like we can go in and do anything they know us." Fararello says.

"Well there is no reason to be sending her in, I am with Schuldich it will be to dangerous. If they find out who she is it will be all over for her," Crawford says in disheartened tone.

Nagi laughs saying, "I think you and Schuldich concern runs deeper then just her not being able to do the job."

"What do you know?!" Crawford yells, as Schuldich yells at the same time

"Mind your own business!"

"Well, can we make a little more noise in here?" A young woman says as she walks in the door with a tall dark gentleman.

"We were just having a discussion about you," Crawford says.

She laughs, "Well that is refreshing Crawford, because you are usually screaming about me." She tells him.

"So Ayumu or should I call you Erin now, tell me why you are doing this?" Schuldich asks her.

"Because the benefits are great, those four boys are quite cute. I think I will have quite a bit of fun with them before I kill them." She says, walking over to the window where he is standing.

"Damn it Ayumu," Schuldich says grabbing her by her arms, "They are not your play toys, if you drop your guard with them and they find you out they will not hesitate to kill you."

"Schuldich honey do not worry about me. I will have them wrapped around my little finger in no time... even Aya. You guys just remember to keep up your end of the deal." Ayumu tells him placing her hand on Schuldich's cheek.

"Now that I have made my appearance here, I needed to go get ready for my date with the one they call Yohji." She says, walking out the door.

"So you think I made a mistake sending her in, do you?" The gentleman asks them. The four of them stand there in silence,

"I think she will be able to pull this off." Nagi says. The others turn and look at him, "I think Schuldich and Crawford are letting their personal feeling get in the way for what they know she can do." Nagi adds.

"Is this true gentlemen?" he asks them.

"I have no feelings toward Ayumu what so ever." Crawford says.

"No you're just upset because you know she will have successes where you failed." Nagi says.

"What do you know about Ayumu and I Nagi?" Schuldich asks him.

Nagi laughs, "Only your late night meetings with her would tell me there is more to you two then what meets the eye." Nagi tells Schuldich.

Schuldich turns looking back out the window, "If they hurt her I will kill Weiss with my bare hands." Schuldich says as he sees her walking out of the building below them.

"Ayumu is tops in every forum of combat and she will bring down Weiss. Her strengths and her power compare to no one else's, if any one can do this job and get it done without it leading back to us she is the one to do it." The gentleman says.

Hours later, the young woman is standing out front of the flower shop.

"Hey, there good lookin'" She hears turning in the direction of the voice.

"Yohji you scared me." She tells him.

"I am sorry," He says, "So you ready for the night of your life?" Yohji asks her.

"I sure am." She tells him, he takes her by the hand and starts walking down the sidewalk.

"Are we walking everywhere tonight Yohji?" She asks him.

Yohji laughs wrapping his arm around her, "I would never make a lady walk if she did not have to. My car is parked right over there." He says pointing to it.

"Wow Yohji this is quite a car you have here." She tells him.

"Well thank you she is my baby." He tells her, opening her car door for her to get in.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asks him.

"Now that my dear is a surprise," Yohji says.

As they, drive off Schuldich is standing in the shadows watching. Just then, a car pulls up next to him.

"Get in if you want to go with me to follow them," Crawford tells him.

"What are you doing here?" Schuldich asks him climbing into the car.

"The same thing you are, making sure everything goes all right." He tells him, driving off after them.

As the night drifts on, Yohji has taken Erin out to dinner and dancing the night away.

"Yohji I cannot remember when I have had so much fun." Erin tells him as they walk off the dance floor to their table.

Yohji takes her in his arms, "The night is still young we can always go back to my place. There is always more fun to be had." Yohji says looking into her eyes.

"Well I do not have to work tomorrow being that it is Sunday." Erin tells him.

Yohji smiles grabbing his coat, "Then let's get out of here." He tells her taking her hand and leading her to the car.

"Where the hell is Yohji at, it has been two hours since we have opened he should be here by now." Aya yells.

"Well he did have a date last night with Erin. I would have to say and this is only a guess... at his place still in bed." Omi says.

Ken laughs, "Erin is hot, Yohji's one lucky guy if he got to score with that one last night." Ken says. Aya flashes one of his looks at Ken,

"What?! You're going to get mad at me for speaking the truth." Ken says. "Come on Aya you saw her, she is a knock out." Ken adds.

"Yes I saw her and she is very attractive, but women like that are trouble." Aya says.

"Trouble! She seems sweet. I doubt if she is trouble in that matter of speaking Aya." Omi says.

"None the less I am going to Yohji's to see what is keeping him." Aya says walking out the front doors.

A few minutes after Aya runs off to Yohji's Erin walks into the flower shop.

"Good morning boys." Erin says.

"Erin, Good morning," Ken says walking up to her.

"Good morning Erin." Omi tells her, walking to the backroom.

"So how was your date last night with Yohji if I may ask?" Ken says.

Erin laughs, "Well if I do say so myself. I have had more fun with my little brother at the Zoo." She tells Ken.

Ken laughs saying, "Really and Yohji talks about being such a lady killer,"

"Ken..." Erin says pausing, "I rarely do this, but I stopped by here to see if... well... if you would like to go to lunch with me today. I mean... if you can get away for a while that is. I would really love to have your company at lunch today." Erin tells him.

Ken stops doing what he was doing looking at her. "You want me to go to lunch with you today?" Ken says in a shocked tone.

"Yes I would... if you can get away for an hour or so... I will take what ever you can give me I am not picky." She tells Ken.

Ken smiles walking over to her, "I would love to go to lunch with you Erin." Ken says.

"Great there is a little Tea Shop right around the corner." She says,

"Yes I know the one you are talking about." Ken says.

"Do you want to meet there at noon then?" Erin asks him.

"Sure I will meet you there at noon today." He tells her.

"Ok then I will see you then." Erin says walking toward the door, she turns looking at Ken,

"Oh Ken Please do me a favor?" She asks him.

Ken smiles saying, "Do not worry I will not tell Yohji what you said or that we are going to lunch today. I would not want him to think he has lost his touch with the women, it would kill him." Erin and Ken laugh as Erin waves at him walking out the door.

An hour later Aya walks back into the flower shop with Yohji, Ken is smiling ear to ear. As he hears Aya and Yohji arguing over him sleeping in and missing opening the flower shop.

"What are you smiling about Ken?" Yohji asks him.

"Oh nothing really Yohji, So how did your date go last night with Erin." Ken asks him. Yohji smiles,

"Let's just says she is quite a woman, and leave it at that Ken."

"That's good because I really do not want to hear the details again." Aya says, as he walks to the back room. When the day finally hit five till twelve, Ken was getting ready to walk out the door to go to lunch with Erin.

"Where are you headed off to?" Aya asks him.

"Oh, I am just going to lunch." Ken says.

"You're not having lunch here with us Ken?" Omi asks.

"No not today I am going down to the... to the Cafe down the road." Ken says. Aya looks at Ken with one of his looks saying,

"One hour Ken do not make me come for you today as well." Aya tells him.

Ken laughs, "You do not have to worry about me, I will be back in one hour."

When Ken gets to the Tea Shop he sees Erin sitting toward the back with her back to the door, he makes his way back to her,

"Excuse me Miss, but is this seat taken," Ken says smiling at her.

"Ken there you are I was wondering if you were going to make it." Erin tells him.

"I would not have missed this luncheon for the world." He tells her.

Erin giggles at him, "You're a flatterer Ken." Erin tells him. Ken sits down at the table and they order, talking, and laughing as they enjoy their lunch.

"Oh shit Aya is going to have my ass." Ken says jumping up looking at the clock laughing, "It is quarter after one." Ken starts to walk away from the table quickly as he turns around, running into Erin. He goes to catch his self placing his hands on her hips.

"Uhh, I guess I will see you later." Ken says as he finds his self nose to nose with Erin.

"I hope so," She tells him. Ken gives her a kiss on the cheek,

"I will see you later," He says as he runs out of the Tea Shop spins in a circle to see her and tell her Bye, as she follows him out.

"Bye Ken I will see you soon." She yells back to him waving as he runs down the sidewalk. "_Two down two to go_," She thinks to herself, as she turns around running right into Aya.

"What kind of game are you playing here with Yohji and Ken?" Aya asks her.

"Aya, I do not know what you are talking about." She says walking around him. Aya grabs her arm,

"I want to know what you are doing?"

"I am not doing anything Aya." Erin tells him jerking away from him giving him a cold look. Aya grabs her arm again,

"Look Aya I was hear having lunch and Ken came in, I saw him and I asked if he would like some company for lunch. He said yes so we had lunch together, is that so bad. I am not playing any games." Erin tells him giving him a sweet innocent look. Aya let's go of her arm,

"I do not trust you and I will be watching you." Aya tells her has he walks away from her.

Erin walks over to a bench and sits down at it she leans back and throws her arms over the back of it looking up into the sky.

"Gees that was close," She says.

"To close if you ask me." A female voice says back to her.

"Manx where are you?" She says still looking up at the sky.

"It does not matter, just listen to me." She nods her head, "Aya knows you." Manx tells her.

"How is that, I do not ever remember meeting Aya before." She says.

"You and Aya met once at the Kritiker office. It was only a brief meeting between you two, but there might be a chance Aya will remember you. Be on your toes with him." Manx tells her.

"He is going to be a hard one for me to win over." She tells Manx.

"Aya and Omi will be your hardest two targets to win over their trust." Manx tells her.

"Well then do you have any suggestions on how to win them over, I will take any and all ideas you want to give me." She says.

"Just be Omi's friend and for Aya treat him as he treats you and play it by ear with him. Aya is not any easy person to read." Manx tells her.

"Thanks I will try and remember that." She says.

"Just remember, you are playing two ends against the middle here. Do not get caught by either end." Manx tells her.

"Thanks for reminding me Manx." She says in a sarcastic tone.

"You're the best; you are the elite, which is why Persia put you here where you are. Just remember that Nori." Manx tells her.

Nori sits up in the bench pulling her arms back up to her lap. Nori rest her elbows on her knees and puts her head down on to her hands and laughs,

"Well what a fitting way to go if I do not get myself killed by Schwarz, Weiss will be more then glad to take me out of the picture." Nori laughs again looking up to the sky once more,

"Looks like rain I guess I had better get myself back to the Apartment." Nori says aloud.


End file.
